Fanged
by Starlightfan800
Summary: After the first year of college, Michiru is done walking with her friends and finds a blonde in an alley with a secret...is Michiru insane or is something going on? AU. Original title "Killer Blonde."
1. Chapter 1

1AN: This a story for Halloween coming up. Halloween means vampires and I wanted to start writing this for a couple days ^^ this is AU meaning none of the girls are senshi.

Michiru walked down the road with her friends Usagi, Makoto, Rei, Minako and Ami. The girls had just finished their last day of college for a couple months.

"Michiru-chan, why is your mom sending you to college if she knows you want to play the violin?" Usagi asked curiously. "She _does _know that."

Rei sweat dropped. "Of course she does, Usagi-chan."

"She does...but doesn't support it," Michiru explained. "She wants me to have a job like being a therapist."

"Seriously, that sounds boring," Makoto told Michiru as she nodded.

"Well, it's time for Ami-chan and I to split here," Makoto said. "We both live the same way, Michiru-chan."

"Oh," Michiru replied simply frowning. "Alright, Usagi-chan, Rei-chan and Minako-chan, do you want to go to a bar?"

"I have to wait a bit Michiru-chan," Usagi said. "I can go in a couple months."

"I thought innocent Tsunkino Usagi would never drink!" Minako said teasing the blonde.

"Minako-chan!" Usagi said crying as Michiru giggled.

Usagi, Minako and Rei had all gone home since Michiru lived the furthest away from them. Michiru sat in a bar drinking a little beer, not much though. She was going to go soon since it was getting late, her digital watch read '11:30 pm.'

"It's great I don't live with mom," she said. "I'm happy she's paying for college and all but I want her to support my dream."

"Miss, who are you talking to?" the man behind the bar asked as Michiru blushed.

"N-none of your business," she said. "Here's the money for the beer." She got up and walked out of the bar.

The night was dark but nice and warm...now Michiru wished she had stayed with Rei who offered to give her a room at her families shrine because all the girls planned to go to a concert the next day.

"Someone help me!" Michiru heard as she looked around and saw a man walking backwards and someone go after him.

"Oh god," Michiru muttered to herself as she ran fast, the man looked as if he was paralyzed and in a trance, suddenly the aqua haired female stopped. The man stood there now, with no terror in his expression on his face.

"Good job, my little pray," said a soft voice but also somewhat scary. "Come here."

Michiru saw a blonde figure dressed in a black suit, the blonde bit his neck; she put a hand to her mouth to cover up her gasp, she slowly got up to walked away from the wall and went near a closed ice cream store.

Suddenly, a blonde looking boy came out of the alleyway and Michiru picked out a book from her bag and pretended to read it...the blonde looked at her funny when she saw the book was upside down.

"Hey," the person said startling Michiru who almost dropped the book. "You're reading your book upside down."

"Yo-you scared me," she said looking at the blonde when the book fell from her hands, the blonde picked it up and gave it to her. "T-thank you."

"You're welcome," the blonde said smiling, Michiru thought she saw fangs but she shook it off. "I see you're studying the sea."

"Uh...yeah..." she mumbled. "Thanks for giving me my book back. Bye."

"Wait," the blonde said as Michiru looked at the blonde. "Do you want me to walk you home?"

Michiru blushed, she thought she just saw THIS person drinking someone's blood and next the tall blonde was innocent. "U-uh we don't know each other."

"So, we can walk and talk," the blonde said. "I'm Tennoh Haruka."

Michiru shook the blonde's hand, it felt kind cold. "I'm Kaioh Michiru."

"Nice to meet you, Michiru," she said smiling. "Now, let's get going." Haruka put out her hand and Michiru was somewhat hesitant. "What? I don't bite."

_Or do you?_ Michiru thought.

"Uh, I know...just lost in thought," she giggled as she grabbed Haruka's hand.

"So, how long have you lived in Tokyo?" Haruka asked curiously as Michiru looked at her.

"Uh since I was born, what about you?" Michiru questioned as Haruka thought for a second.

"For quite sometime," she said smirking. "A long time I guess you could say awhile."

_Odd..._Michiru thought.

"Is this your house?" the blonde asked curiously as Michiru nodded looking at the small house.

"Uh...yeah," Michiru muttered as Haruka looked at the house.

"Don't you have a mom or dad?" Haruka asked pointing to the window which led into the house, it was pitch dark.

"No, my dad died five years ago and my mom is alive just doesn't live with me," Michiru said simply as she sighed. "I finished my first year of college today, I'm studying more about the sea but I want to play the violin in front of people."

"A violinist?" Haruka asked as Michiru nodded.

"Yeah," Michiru checked her watch and saw it was nearly 1:00 am. "I better be going now, goodnight Tennoh-san."

Haruka watched Michiru walk inside and stood there for a second, Michiru went to her room and waved to the blonde; was there anything out of the ordinary coming? Yes- Michiru sat down at her vanity and saw the blonde speed down the sidewalk.

"Oh god," the aqua haired girl muttered. "S-she's..."

Michiru picked up the phone and called her friends, first she called Rei.

"Michiru-chan, I was sleeping...and you know vampires don't exist! What kind of question is that? Sorry to snap at you," Rei said. "I'll see you tomorrow at Crown."

Ami said the same thing as Rei, Usagi didn't pick up the phone, Makoto didn't own a phone and finally it came down to Minako.

"Vampires, huh?" she asked.

"Yeah, have you see any around?" Michiru asked curiously.

"I see one everyday!" She said giggling. "I see Rei-chan in the morning with drool hanging out her mouth that looks like white blood."

"Your humor is going down hill," Michiru said. "Night Minako-chan." Michiru hung up the phone and sighed.

The aqua haired girl laid in bed awake that night and couldn't sleep.

_I **will **some investigating on Tennoh Haruka! _

AN: Halloween starts! This is a Halloween fanfic and will be done before Halloween.

Review please.


	2. Chapter 2

1An- I love Halloween but I want to be Christmas XD Enjoy.

Michiru walked down the street alone, later tonight she and the girl's were going to a concert. It was around 2:00 pm which means she had to meet them at Crown around 4:00 pm.

"Hmm..I'm still slightly worried about last night," she muttered to herself remembering the blonde who seemed nice but freaky at the same time.

She kept walking down the street, wondering like a lonely soul.

"Hey, Michiru-chan!" called a voice, it was Makoto and the aqua haired female waved.

"Mako-chan! What are you doing here?" Michiru ran up to the brown haired girl.

"Out buying some ingredients for the party after the concert," she said. "I need to head home quick though, interested in walking with me?"

"Sure," Michiru said as the two girls walked down Tokyo Main Street to Makoto's apartment which she had moved into 5 months before school ended.

**Makoto's apartment**

"You really think a vampire exists?" Makoto asked giggling slightly. "Ami-chan would prove you wrong."

Michiru sighed and took a drink of her water. "I'm telling you, I'm not crazy. The blonde I saw drank out of a guys neck and the next second I saw her she looked..."

"Looked?" Makoto asked curiously handing Michiru some wine.

"Normal," Michiru finished. "Maybe I'm getting sick. I don't think I'll go to the concert tonight."

"Come on," Makoto said. "It could've been your eyes playing tricks on you."

Michiru shook her head. "No, I'm going to stay home. Can you tell the rest of the girls for me?"

Makoto nodded and took a sip of her wine. "Yeah, of course."

"Thanks."

Makoto and Michiru sat around and talked for awhile.

**Michiru's Home- 5:30 pm.**

Michiru sat on the couch and flipped through a magazine and slowly got bored, she put it on top

of her table and went to her music room, she flipped on the light.

In the music room was a violin case that was golden and said _Michiru _in black letters making the case look beautiful. In the corner was a her desk where most of her song were kept, she wished she had the chance to preform them.

_Flashback..._

"_Being a violinist will never happen, Michiru!" said Michiru's mother as she looked at Michiru._

"_Why not? I love music! I love to play music! I want people to hear my messages," Michiru said. "You never listen to me play so how would you know?"_

"_I hear that dumb violin all the time," the older aqua haired female said as Michiru's fast got ambushed with tears._

"_DAMN violin?" Michiru asked as the clear liquid came from her eyes. _

"_YES DAMN violin!" the lady replied. "Once you want to give up that silly activity, you will get your own house!"_

End of flashback...

Michiru stood over her desk and a tear fell out of her eye- her mother really couldn't of meant that, right? Yes- they fought a bit, but everyone fights once in awhile. Michiru had lost contact with her mother, for all she knew the older women could be living somewhere else.

Michiru shook her head and didn't think of her mom, she put her hands on the violin and picked it up and started playing one of her own songs.

2 hours later...

Michiru looked at the clock, it was near eight and the sun had gone down; the aqua haired female walked to her porch and got the mail, it revealed a newspaper with something that shocked her.

_Man found with marks in his neck like teeth holes, the man was last seen alive at 9:30 pm while going home says Mrs. Tukowashi. She saw the him getting bitten by what she says is a vampire, but could it have been something else? _

"Oh lord," Michiru said her eyes wide. "T-th-tha-that's all true." She stumbled back inside remembering the blonde biting into the mans neck and the next moment, she was totally normal. "I don't know what to believe anymore."

Michiru needed to clear her head, she grabbed a blue jacket and slipped it on and she slipped outside for a walk.

Michiru walked down the street, not really sure where she was going and didn't care. She personally thought she was going insane, vampires don't exist...right?

"See you, Masu-kan!" said a girl as three girls ran and knocked Michiru over.

"Geez," she muttered as she looked at the long scrap across her leg. "OUCH!"

"Are you hurt?" said a voice as Michiru looked up to see a rather familiar blonde. It was Haruka. She had a black suit on and she took black sunglasses off even though the sun was gone.

"Uh no," she said covering up the wound she had got. It went up pretty far, damned kids!

"Liar," the blonde smirked as Michiru's eyes filled with tears making the blonde confused. "I see blood."

"S-so," Michiru mumbled. "Don't drink it please." Haruka smirked and looked at the girl.

"Come with me," the blonde said as Michiru looked scared of her and she still pulled Michiru up.

Michiru shook her head. "I know you're a vampire, Haruka...I'm not dumb."

Haruka giggled and took Michiru's hands in her face and Michiru closed her eyes, she was thinking the blonde wanted to hypnotize her.

"I'm not going to hypnotize you," she said as Michiru opened her eyes and she felt the blonde whip away her tears, kissing her cheek and looking deep into her eyes. "I want to help you."

"You mean help yourself to my blood?" Michiru asked curiously.

"I honestly won't hurt you," Haruka said as Michiru looked at her.

"So, yo-you're not going to suck my blood like you did to that boy?" Michiru questioned, still slightly scared of the blonde as Haruka pulled back she looked into Michiru's eyes.

"I promise 100%," Haruka said as Michiru finally came to the realization that vampires were real and she was right next to one. "Come with me, I'll clean out your wound for you."

Haruka picked Michiru up and took her away, the aqua haired girl had fallen asleep, it felt like blood was slowly draining.

"Oh crap," Haruka said as she jumped down towards a park and went towards some water to clean out Michiru's cut.

"No," Michiru muttered. "That could infect my cut...I need normal water."

"There's none around," Haruka muttered, "I'll take you home."

Michiru didn't hear the last part of the sentence and the blonde picked her up and sensed where her home was.

**5:15 am...**

Michiru woke up in her bed, when had she gotten in it? The last thing she remembered was being with the blonde vampire on the street then in the park. She looked down at her leg that was wrapped in some bandages and white medical tape.

"How did I get back?" the aqua haired girl muttered as she looked around her room, where had the blonde gone to? There was no clue except on her vanity was a note with a red heart on it.

_Dear Michiru,_

_You're probably wondering why you're at home, right? I took you home, it's 2:30 and I cleaned out your cut; trust me, I didn't suck your blood, you can even check. I really hope to see you again, I wanted to take you to my home but I don't think you like me too much. You seemed afraid as if you didn't want me near you, yes, I'm a vampire but I will not suck your blood. You seem nice and I want to get to know you better. If you want, please come meet me at 510 Avenue Drive tomorrow and I will explain everything to you._

_Haruka._

"Explain...everything?" Michiru muttered. "What does she mean by everything?"

AN: Review please.

NOTE: I might not be able to update some stuff for awhile, I have homework.


	3. Chapter 3

1AN- Yes, another update but I want this done by Halloween. D-O-N-E!

The clock ticked again now showing '8:54 am', she had been awake for over three hours and needed sleep. She looked out and saw the sun coming through. Suddenly, the aqua haired girls phone rang.

"Hello?" she spoke.

"Michiru-chan, you don't sound too cheerful," said a recognizable voice, it was Usagi.

"Uh, I didn't sleep so well," Michiru lied to Usagi. "I might be staying home today."

"But Michiru-chan, we're going to go shopping," Usagi said.

_I feel really bad for what I did to Haruka...maybe I can buy her something. _"I'll go."

"Cool, we'll be waiting at the usual spot," the blonde said. "We're going at 12:00 pm, okay?"

Michiru nodded, although Usagi couldn't see it. "Understood, see you then." Michiru hung up the phone, not giving Usagi a chance to answer.

The aqua haired female stood up and walked to her vanity fixing her hair for the day, she brushed it out and went past her shoulders. The girl put a bit of pink lip gloss on and a hair clip with jewels in it that were coloured a pure blue color.

The girl went and changed out of her clothing from the day before into something nicer, a blue shirt and black pants with blue shoes. Michiru looked a herself in the mirror in her room and smiled.

She took a marker and crossed off the days of the month, today happened to be her mom's birthday.

"I shouldn't call her," Michiru said, sounding so heartless unlike her usual self. "Plus, if she did invite me for her typical birthday party, I have plans to meet Haruka."

She went over and picked up the note, reading it over since she didn't see a time; at the bottom right corner it said _oops, I forgot! Meet me at 10:00 pm._

"10 pm? Why that late?" Michiru asked out loud. She knew herself vampires couldn't go out in the sun or they'd die in one second. The girl sighed and went to have breakfast.

_12: 45_ _pm_

Michiru watched her friends shop except a girl suddenly came over to her, it was Minako who was smirking and Michiru looked at her.

"What?" she asked curiously.

"You're spaced out," Minako said as she sat down next to Michiru on a brown baggy chair in the store, there were a lot around for some reason.

"I..." Michiru started when Minako cut her off.

"You were thinking of something or more importantly, someone!" the blonde said giggling crazyily.

"N-no I'm not," Michiru said frowning. "Nothing's on my mind, I've just been busy lately."

Minako frowned and squinted her eyes. "You're lying."

"I'm not lying," Michiru said, another lie on top of the lie cake!

Minako sighed and looked at Michiru in the eyes who looked confused by the blonde's actions.

"You should just tell me, come on," Minako urged. "I'm listening."

Michiru sighed and started to tell Minako what had happened recently, she thought she sounded crazy- she had no idea that vampires ACTUALLY existed and she met on. She described the blonde to Minako and what she looked like.

When Michiru finished, there was a moment of silence.

"Did you make that up just now?" Minako asked. "Ami-chan can prove you wrong, you know that right?"

Michiru sighed and nodded. "Yes, I know that but it's the truth."

"I think someone didn't sleep enough last night," Minako said patting Michiru's head as the aqua haired girl looked shocked. "I'm just joking, Michiru-chan. Now, let's shop!"

_3:30 pm..._

Michiru walked around down the streets searching for the address Haruka had written down for her. The girl kept walking and eventually came to an old looking neighbourhood and finally the address.

"I-it's a graveyard she wants to meet me in?" Michiru said a little startled but sighed. "Well, she wants to talk to me...I guess I can go."

8:30 pm.

Michiru looked at the coin she got with Haruka's name on it, the little coin was gold with planets on it. It was in a little trinket store, Michiru didn't know Haruka very well and bought it for the blonde to see what she would say.

"I should start heading over there," Michiru told herself looking in the mirror.

The aqua haired girl had slipped on a jacket over her blue colored baby top and skinny jeans with mini black flats. She grabbed her bag and headed for the door.

_To think I'm seeing a vampire... _Michiru thought to herself.

"Nobody would believe me," she giggled. "Minako-chan didn't nor did any of the other girls. But I guess who would?"

The girl looked her door and started to head for the cemetery.

10:00 pm

Fog swirled around the graves as Michiru went to the graveyard and saw a blonde sitting on a bench who looked at her.

"H-Haruka?" Michiru stumbled looking through the thick fog.

"Yes?" Haruka looked over. It was dark, yet Michiru could see her which was odd.

"You wrote that you wished to talk to me about the past," Michiru said sitting down with Haruka who was wearing a black jacket, black t-shirt, black pants and black shoes. Her blonde hair stood out the most.

"Yes, of how I became a vampire," the blonde said. "Will you listen to me?"

"Yes," Michiru replied smiling, even though Haruka couldn't see it. The blonde looked up at the shining moon that bounched off the water near the bench, the only one who showed in the water was Michiru...no Haruka.

"Tomorrow it's 600 years since I've become a vampire," Haruka said. "I was only 22 when it happened."

"You're 622 years old?" Michiru asked, her eyes wide at what the blonde said.

"Yes. It was a dark night and I was sitting on a the grass. The entire small town of Tokyo then had been talking about vampires. They said if you went out at night, you'd get bit. I challenged my friends and I went out...and I got bit. A boy who had black hair made me drink from his arm against my will...I was dragged off into a dark room."

"Oh god," Michiru muttered.

"I woke up the next night and was hungry but not for food...for blood," the vampire said. "I don't know how many people I've killed over the past 600 years."

"Haruka, I'm so sorry," Haruka said.

"Why?"

"Because this happened to you against your will."

"I was the idiot, I went out during the night when it was dangerous. But I'd be dead, but if I wasn't a vampire right now I wouldn't be with you." Haruka looked at Michiru and smiled, she saw the blushing.

"What?" Michiru asked feeling her heart start to race.

"I see blush," she said to Michiru. "It's all over your face, you look cute."

Michiru's blush grew. "How can you see it?"

"I have increased eye-sight, being a vampire can be bad...but it comes with some good stuff," the blonde said. "Would you like to come with me?"

"Go with you where?" Michiru asked.

"To a place of mine," Haruka said as she picked Michiru up with no answer and the aqua haired girl fell asleep and soon the blonde landed. "Wake up."

Michiru's eyes opened and she saw a beautiful scene in front of her. "Haruka where is this?"

There was a small forest with a lake and old grass with a lot of rocks. The air smelt nice and felt nice on the skin.

"Where I was bitten," the blonde said as Michiru's eyes watered. "600 years ago."

"Why did you bring me here?" the girl asked.

"Because I want to go out with you on a date," Haruka said. "Michiru, will you go on a date with me tomorrow. I want you by my side tomorrow...I don't want to be alone."

"Haruka..." the aqua haired girl muttered.

"Yes?" the blonde asked, her eyes looking pretty has Michiru smiled.

"I will go," she said smiling wider. "I will go on a date with you tomorrow night, but when?"

"Does 9:00 pm sound alright?" the vampire asked curiously. "I don't want to interfere with your schedule."

Michiru giggled. "I don't have much of a schedule." Michiru looked into Haruka's eyes and grabbed her hands and the two kissed and released.

Michiru covered her mouth. "That was..."

"A kiss," Haruka finished for her. "Shall we walk around a bit?" Haruka offered Michiru her hand and Michiru took it.

_Haruka, you're mysterious. I'll give you the special gift tomorrow night for our date._

"I won't let you go home alone tonight," Haruka said smiling.

"Who said I was going to?" Michiru asked as she smiled at Haruka as they walked through the dark forest only lit by the moon itself.

AN: I didn't want to stop there but I want the date of there's to be in a separate chapter. Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

1AN: I'm will get this done. (AN: The 3 lights are included here, but they ARE not soldiers either).

Michiru woke up in her bed the next morning, she thought of Haruka and giggled. For a vampire, it seems like she had a sole.

"I wonder where she sleeps all day," Michiru muttered to herself. The blue sheets caught on her foot as she tried to stand up and a little note fell off it. Michiru spit some aqua coloured hair that had gotten in her mouth out of it and read the note.

_Michiru,_

_I can't wait for our date. Spending the night with you later will be amazing. I'm watching over you sometimes wishing I could be by your side all the time. Meet me at Tokyo's Main Harbor. _

_Haruka_.

"By my side forever," the girl mumbled as her phone rang and she got off the ground. "Hello?"

"Michiru-chan, you sound happy!" said a perky blond, it was Minako. "Are you busy today?"

Michiru coughed for a second. "Not during the day but at night I am."

"Oh, what are you doing?" Minako asked curiously making Michiru blushed heavily. "Are you seeing someone? Is he hot? When do we meet him? Where does he work? Does he have rock hard abs?"

Michiru blushed heavily, her face the color of a tomato. "Uh...Minako-chan...the date I'm going on later is with a girl."

"Sorry, Michiru-chan...I forgot," Minako said blushing. "That you're...uh...interested in women."

"You make it sound bad," Michiru said giggling as she held the note in her hand from Haruka. "So, what's up?"

"Mako-chan told us about this 'vampire' you saw," Minako said. "Well, I knew so it wasn't much of a surprise to me."

Michiru sighed. "Minako-chan...Haruka-chan is the one I'm going on a date with later. She's a vampire, I'm not lying. She is beautiful."

"Can you bring her to meet us?" Minako asked as Michiru bit her lower lip and there was a couple moments of silence. "Michiru-chan, did it hang up?"

"No, sorry," Michiru said. "I zoned out for a moment and if it's okay with her fine, if something comes up...I'll text you."

"Okay! If you're interested, everyone is going to Crown at 2:30," Minako said.

"I understand," Michiru said looking at her clock, it was 11:30 am. "Bye."

She and Haruka and had stayed up all the hours of the night, they walked through the forest, Haruka listened to more of Michiru's past, the two came back to Michiru's a relaxed.

But, around 4:00 am the blond vampire left. Michiru looked at the note and a little smile came to her face again.

"I want to wait for her," Michiru said as she got up to get dressed. "Maybe...maybe there are clues to track down a vampire."

Michiru smirked and got a white, baggy shirt with white buttons and blue jeans with silver flats and she put on a little bit of pink lip gloss and looked at herself in the mirror.

-Minako's place-

Minako sighed and put her phone down when there was a knock at her door. She smiled, she had invited some old friends in from the East side of Tokyo.

Taiki, Seiya and Yaten.

Yaten had her hair in a ponytail much like Seiya and Taiki, a green summer dress on and green sandals. Taiki had on a purple shirt with black pants while Seiya had on a red shirt with light red pants and light red shoes.

"Hey guys," Minako said smirking. "Long time no see! I can't believe you guys are spending the next week here. You can meet my friends."

"It's been two years, hasn't it?" Taiki asked as Minako nodded.

"You have enough room for us?" Seiya asked curiously.

"Of course," Minako smiled. "My friends are coming here at 1:00 pm and then we're heading over to Crown. My friend, Michiru, might come."

"Can't wait to meet her," Taiki said. "Let's get our rooms ready."

Michiru's House

Michiru played her violin. She had found a song on the internet she think Haruka would like, she planned on taking her violin and playing for her.

The aqua-haired college student made a lovely tune come from the brown instrument.

"A lovely melody," she said to herself.

She remembered suddenly, she wanted to head to the library and find a book on vampires. She got her jacket, got her keys for the car and headed off to nearest library.

Tokyo Main Library

"May I help you?" A old women with gray hair, brown eyes, saggy skin and a whole puncher asked.

"Do you have any books on vampires?" Michiru asked sounding insane as the librarian corked her eye brow. "It's for my friend to read." Michiru lied.

"Over there," the lady said pointing, not even helping Michiru search. Michiru frowned and walked away to look through the shelves.

After ten minutes of looking, she found a book titled '_Knowing Vampires.'_

Michiru sat down and opened the book, little did she know a blue haired friend of hers was near.

"Michiru-chan?" Ami asked as she walked over to the girl reading a vampire book. "What's that?"

"A book," Michiru stated as Ami sweat dropped.

"I know that," she said. "But a book about what? Physics? Chemistry? Mathematics?"

"No," she told her blue-haired friend who pushed her glasses up her nose before they fell off. "It's a book on vampires."

Ami took the book, skimmed through the pages and handed it back to her friend.

"Michiru-chan, why do you like vampires?" Ami asked curiously.

"I've met one," she muttered lowly. "Her name is Haruka."

"Haruka? I saw that name in a book," Ami said placing a book down on the table the was called _'Tokyo's Past.'_

Ami flipped to the page she saw the picture of Haruka on and showed Michiru and the girls eyes went wide.

_Haruka..._Michiru thought.

"_Haruka Tennoh lived with her parents in the South side of Tokyo. She planned on making a device that similar to the car, she had no brothers or sisters. He father was a engenier while her mom was maid who cleaned homes for the wealthy. Haruka would often grow lonely was searched for someone. She disappeared one night and was never found again."_

"Is that her?" Ami whispered as Michiru nodded slowly.

"Y-yes," Michiru said. "Ami-chan, do you believe me?"

"Believe in vampires?" Ami asked. "Not until I see proof one exists. I'll only take your word for it. However, if she does exist...I feel happy for you."

"Thanks," Michiru said as she picked up her book and got it checked out. She headed home and waved 'bye' to Ami who was looking for books like crazy.

Michiru read the book and stayed in her sitting position for hours on end, soon the evening arrived.

"It's dinner time already," Michiru noticed and went to brush her head and get ready. In 3 hours, she'd be meeting Haruka.

The girl got all pampered up and cooked her dinner. She popped in some left over potatoes and peas from two nights ago.

She learned a lot from that one book like:

_Vampires are mysterious but can be loving. After some people are changed into vampires, they can develop feelings as if they were human again-that isn't usually the case. These vampires are known as 'halfies' they can't walk in sun like humans but have feelings and emotions like people, but not when sucking blood. _

Michiru got the dinner out and started eating it.

_9:00 pm_

It was beauitful outside, the stars lit up the sky. Michiru stood against a pole when she got a sudden tap the shoulder and found Haruka smiling at her, she hugged the vampire...missing her.

"Nice to see you too," Haruka said smirking slightly.

"I missed you," Michiru said. "I miss you all day_. _I read your card...it was beautiful."

"It's true, I do want to be with you all day," Haruka said as she kissed Michiru on the lips and then released. "But if I did, I would turn to dust...I don't want a world without you." Haruka stroked Michiru's cheek. Michiru then saw the violin case. "What's that?"

"A violin," Michiru said bluntly. _"_I found a song I think you might love."

"More than you?" the blond said as Michiru giggled. "Not possible."

Michiru smirked and took out the violin and the sheets of paper, the girl started to play and Haruka smiled.

"That's beautiful," Haruka said listening to the music, before she knew it, the song ended.

"Haruka, don't you ever get hungry?" Michiru wondered.

"Huh?"

"I know you're a vampire and all, but, I thought vampires usually drink blood."

"We do, I do it in private though," Haruka said as she slid her hand under Michiru's chin. "I rather not eat in front of my you."

"Maybe that's for the better," Michiru said smirking as Haruka kissed her again.

"I brought drinks," Haruka said as she poured herself some blood which Michiru saw and her eyes went wide. "No Michiru, you aren't drinking blood-I go you Apple Cyder."

"I've loved that since I was a child," Michiru said as Haruka took the top off and poured her a glass.

"Will you hold these?" Haruka asked giving Michiru the glasses as she put a blanket on the ground.

"Haruka, you didn't need to-"

"I didn't want you getting dirty," Haruka said as she made Michiru sit down.

Haruka held Michiru close to her as she drank her blood and Michiru drank her Cyder.

Michiru suddenly giggled and Haruka looked confused.

"What?" the blond questioned.

"Nobody would believe me if I said I was on a date with a vampire and drinking Apple Cyder," Michiru told her.

"Probably not," Haruka said smirking. "Are you almost finished?"

"Yes," Michiru answered giving her glass to Haruka and feeling sleepy.

"Tired?" Haruka questioned and Michiru nodded.

"Somewhat," Michiru said. "I haven't slept well the last two weeks, don't worry."

"I'm worried about you though," Haruka told her honestly. "I love you."

Michiru smiled. "I love you too." Michiru remembered, she pulled a coin from her pocket.

"This is?" Haruka asked.

"I went to the mall with my friends and got you that," Michiru said. "I was going to give it to you last time but I wanted to wait till our date."

Haruka smiled and kissed it and kissed Michiru's forehead. Michiru was going in and out of sleep.

"Michiru, you can go to sleep if you'd like," Haruka offered. "I won't hurt you."

"Can you take me to your place?" Michiru asked.

"For you, yes," the blond said as she gathered the stuff and picked up the aqua haired girl.

"I love you...Haruka..." Michiru muttered going off to Dream Land.

AN: Review plz!


	5. Chapter 5

1AN: Hello, long time no see! I've been wanting to write this the last bit. Happy late birthday Haruka!

Haruka picked Michiru up after cleaning up the stuff from their date, and held the aqua-haired girl to her chest and took her home...her home.

3 hours later...

Michiru's eyes opened only for her to be disturbed by the ringing of her cellphone. It said "Minako" on the screen. Before touching her phone, Michiru looked around her-she was in a room with black bricks and blue tinted windows.

She picked up the phone.

"Minako, why are you calling so late?" Michiru asked. "I-I was sleeping."

"Liar," Minako teased her. "We saw you out on a date."

Michiru's eyes went wide, Minako spied on her?

"When did you do that? I haven't been on any dates lately," Michiru lied to Minako who went silence.

"Well, I don't know anyone else who has aqua colored hair," Minako teased her again. "So where are you?"

"Huh?" Michiru asked. "What kind of question is that to ask?" Michiru knew she was at Haruka's place, wherever _this_ place was. "One second, Minako-chan."

Michiru looked out the window and saw a nice big field with green grass and a big tree out there and a figure sitting beside it; that figure was Haruka.

_There's the blonde I know..._Michiru thought as she smiled.

"Michiru-chan?" Minako said.

Michiru snapped out of her daze. "Ye-yes?"

"So where are you?"

"I need to go," Michiru said as she hung up the phone.

The aqua-haired girl looked around her and saw an old stair castle like you see in a castle, she walked down them and found a candle too. This reminded her of some freaky movie, she kept walking and then came to the lowest floor...there was Haruka's coffin. She ran her hand across it.

"Wow," she muttered. She opened the big coffin and saw it was all red inside, it even had a pillow...a lot of vampires don't have pillows.

Michiru felt her feet had gotten cold, her shoes had been taken off; the shoes sat near the coffin but didn't slip them on and she opened the door which revealed the little castle like building.

The aqua-haired female felt dirt between her feet; since she was a child, the girl had always wanted to be in this kind of place. It was kind of cool; as a child Michiru loved exploring the renaissance ages of old castles and art techniques designs for art when she was old.

The girl walked down the hill but left the candle in the castle, she kept walking until she arrived near Haruka.

"Haruka?" Michiru said as the blonde turned around smiling at her.

The blonde vampire looked at Michiru and saw her feet.

"Where are your shoes?" Haruka questioned the other girl curiously.

Michiru giggled. "You tell me."

Haruka smirked. "What do you mean?"

"You took my shoes off while I was sleeping, why?"

Haruka smirked and giggled. "I thought your feet could be sore."

"From wearing shoes?" Michiru asked as she giggled.

Michiru noticed Haruka looking at her oddly.

"What?" Michiru questioned Haruka.

"You have a cellphone?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Were you talking to your boyfriend?"

"I don't have one."

Haruka smirked and Michiru saw the moonlight hit her fangs. Michiru blushed, this had been the weirdist time of her life...was she falling in love with a vampire?

"Michiru, who did you talk to on the phone?" Haruka asked. "Will the make a good meal?"

Michiru slapped Haruka on the arm, she knew it was only a joke and Michiru put the phone on her lap.

"My friend Minako," she said smiling. "My friend's have been asking me what I've been doing so late at night." Haruka raised her eyebrow. "They call me crazy, saying that I'm with a vampire."

"It's the truth though," Haruka said. "You could always make them believe you. I could vampire up in front of them."

Michiru slapped Haruka's shoulder playful and fell on top of the blonde. The two blushed but then held each other close.

"Let me meet your friends," Haruka breathed into Michiru's ear. "I won't hurt them, you have my word on that."

"You really want to meet them?" Michiru breathed back.

Haruka took her hand and put it through Michiru's aqua-coloured hair, playing with it on her fingers. The moonlight bathed the two, making them look beautiful together.

"Where are your friends right now?" Haruka breathed as Michiru giggled.

"In bed," she said. "Humans sleep during the night, remember? Haruka, don't you have any friends?"

"No, I've been alone my whole time as a vampire," Haruka admitted. "But then you saw me and I was stunned when I saw you."

Michiru blushed and Haruka smirked; Michiru knew that the teal eyed girl could see the blush.

"Hey, Michiru," Haruka said. "Want to finish the Apple Cyder? I can take you home after since I'll be getting to bed soon."

Haruka stood up and Michiru grabbed Haruka's hand. The two walked back to the castle like home and Haruka poured herself more blood while giving Michiru the cyder.

"Cheers," the blonde said as the two clincked glasses.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dropping Michiru off~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Haruka kissed Michiru above the eye brow and on the lips.

"Please let me meet your friends, Michiru," Haruka said smiling. "I want to get to know them."

Michiru nodded. "I'll talk to them later today, here at my house. See you at 9:00 p.m. even if they don't want to come along? Near the diner on Main Drive, right?"

"Yes, I love you," Haruka said as she kissed Michiru's hand then lept off into the sky.

"Good night Haruka!" Michiru yelled, not knowing if the vampire could hear her.

Haruka turned around and smiled as Michiru waved; it was 4:00 am in the morning, hopefully nobody was getting woken up by the two.

Michiru got ready for bed and slipped her head onto the pillow and dreamed of her and Haruka.

++++++++++++++++++12:00 p.m.+++++++++++++++

"MICHIRU!" Minako yelled at the door. "OPEN UP!"

Michiru almost fell going down the stairs but came to open the door, she had a black bracelet on that the vampire gave her with their inscitals put together.

"Good morning to you guys too," Michiru said looking at all the girls.

"Michiru, it's 12:00 p.m.," Makoto said rubbing the back of her head laughing as the rest of the girls looked at her like she had lost her mind. "Can we come in?"

"Of course," Michiru said smiling as the girls came in. "I actually wanted to talk to you guys."

"About what?" Ami asked curiously, putting her Math text book on Michiru's table.

Michiru felt a lump build up in her throat.

"You want us to meet a vampire?" Rei asked giggling crazily.

"We already know one!" Usagi said as the rest of the girls looked at Usagi as if she had lost her mind. "It's Rei-chan!"

"You got to be kidding!" Rei said as the two had a tongue war with each other.

"Nice..." Minako mumbled. "Michiru-chan, maybe this person is pretending to be a vampire."

Michiru sighed. "She's an actually vampire, that's why you're coming with me later tonight to meet Haruka."

"Is she gunna eat us?" Minako asked in a joking voice as Michiru went to get dressed for the day.

The girls stayed over for awhile, Michiru fixed them some tea and gave them some snacks to eat from her cabinet that she kept her sweets in.

_Can it be night yet?_ Michiru wandered. _I want to see Haruka...I know she's sleeping but..."_

++++++++++++++5:00 P.M.+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The girls left and promised to meet Michiru at her house and walk over with her later, the aqua-haired girl started playing the violin while dancing around her room bouncing a lemon on the violin itself.

"Carry, carry, carry," Michiru sang. "Watch the sky fall."

Michiru remembered this song from her cousin she had a long time ago, it was a song she had created to help nature. Michiru, as a child, thought it worked...little did she know now.

"Make the plants grow," she continued.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++After dinner-7:00 pm++++++++++++++++++++++++

Michiru got ready for meeting Haruka, she had the bracelet on still and put on a nice black necklace with a blue baby coloured top, blue jeans with light blue shoes.

"Haruka, you're total my other half," Michiru said smiling to herself.

"So, Michiru, where's the vampire?" Usagi asked curiously.

"She has a name," Michiru said looking at Usagi. "That would be-"

"Haruka," said a new voice. Michiru turned around and saw Haruka and hugged her tightly. "Hello, Michiru."

"You must be the vampire?" Minako asked curiously. "You bought those fake fangs you can buy at a joke store to play a joke on Michiru-chan here."

"Yeah, right?" Rei asked curiously.

"Michiru-chan was obviously joking, you look normal," Makoto said as Haruka's eye twitched.

"Guys, vampires don't exist," Ami said as she had been saying the entire time.

Haruka cleared her throat and all the girl's looked at her.

"I am a vampire," Haruka said.

"Oh, prove it then," Usagi said poking Haruka in the chest. "Rei-chan could be your family then, she's our little vampire."

"CUT THAT OUT!" Rei said sticking her tongue out.

"Can we get back on the topic, please?" Haruka asked as the girl's looked at her again. "Michiru isn't lying, did you read about the vampire going around Tokyo?"

"Yes," Minako said. "One boy apparently was totally out of it when the police found him...you did that?"

"She's a-" Usagi started as Michiru stopped them all from talking and everyone looked shocked, even Haruka, at Michiru's unlady-like behavoir.

"That was me," Haruka said.

"So, you really are a vampire?" Minako asked curiously.

"Guys, there are no such things," Ami said again to the girl's.

Michiru looked at Haruka, holding her arm tightly. "Show them," she whispered. "Guys, I wasn't joking-look."

The girl's looked and saw fangs slip out of Haruka's jaw and they gasped.

"Y-you weren't lying," Makoto said.

"Nope, she doesn't bite," Michiru said as the girl's looked calm. "She's a good vampire and loves me, we have a lovely relationship together."

"We are just a little shocked," Rei said. "We didn't saying anything was wrong with it...you two are lovely together."

Michiru blushed and Haruka smirked.

"I see it," Haruka whispered.

"Shh!" Michiru said.

"See what?" Minako said.

"Nothing, I'm taking your friend for awhile," Haruka said. "She's going to be mine for a little bit."

The girl's giggled.

"Are you going _there_?" Rei questioned as all the girl's gasped, Michiru held onto Haruka tight.

"You are all cute," Haruka said blowing the girl's a kiss. Haruka looked at Michiru. "I'm taking you to a special place, before all of this happened."

"Okay, Ruka-chan," Michiru said as Haruka left the ground like a different creature from another planet. Michiru fell asleep in Haruka's arms as the girl's from the ground watched their friend.

"Wow..." they all muttered.

AN: A special place? What could that be? Sorry for taking so long to update, school work. Review please :)


	6. Chapter 6

An: Hey! I finally got around to writing. Between school, studying Japanese, and my life...well. I love Haruka and Michiru. I actually got a reply from Megumi Ogata herself on my twitter. Deciding to learn Japanese best decision ever!

I'm on my playbook so if there's a spelling error, sorry.

The blonde vampire held Michiru tightly who had fallen asleep.

"Michiru, wake up," Haruka said to the girl. "Michiru?"

Her eyes were tighly closed and Haruka tickled her.

"Stop!" Michiru giggled, the vampire smirked seeing the aqua haired girl smile. Michiru looked around wondering where the two of them were.

They weren't too far from the city, maybe an hour away. The air was clean and smelt like the out doors unlike in the city where it smelt like cars, and was always busy. Michiru had called it "the big busy city," when she was little.

Haruka smiled. "Like it here?"

"Yeah, the air is fresh and it makes me feel wonderful," Michiru told the vampire. "Now, where are we?"

"The special place I mentioned earlier, remember?" Haruka said to Michiru. "We're here, now get off the ground and come with me."

Haruka stood up and held her hand out for Michiru to grab, which she did and stood up. She fell into Haruka's chest and blushed, her heart better one thousand times per second.

"I see it," Haruka repeated as the blushed heated up more. "You're so cute, Michiru. Every single thing about you."

Michiru giggled like a child and Haruka smiled to herself. "Now, come on."

Haruka grasped Michiru's hand and led her to "special place." The two walked down a hill and came to an old house.

"Haruka...where are we?" Michiru asked curiously. She looked at the big, white, and very old house that stood there.

"My house before I became a vampire," Haruka said with her hands in her pockets. "Do you want to go inside?" Michiru looked up and nodded. One of Haruka's hands came out and ran through Michiru's hair.

Haruka and Michiru walked up the stairs and into the house. It was really old and smelt like it too. Most of the items in the house were dusty or broken. The stairs were broken, then a little mouse scurried by and Michiru fell backwards and Haruka caught her.

"You're scared of mice?" Haruka asked. "If I can't get human blood, they're the best thing."

Things like that would have freaked Michiru out before, now though, not so much. But her stomach still turned a little.

"I thought vampires only drank human blood?" Michiru muttered to herself.

"I heard that, it's not 100 percent true," Haruka told Michiru. "I won't go into detail."

Michiru thought that would be the best idea, she didn't want to know what kind of other things vampires eat.

Now, Michiru walked around the house feeling the only walls and walking around.

"My parent's died when I was twenty," Haruka said as Michiru looked at her. "My mom tripped and hit her head on a rock and my dad died of cancer..before people even knew what cancer was."

Michiru suddenly felt sad, this place was filled with old painful memories. "Haruka, I'm sorry," Michiru said.

"You didn't do anything Michiru," Haruka told her as they hugged and Michiru received a kiss from the vampire on the lips.

Michirus's eyes went wide. I'm kissing a vampire? But her kisses are so soft. Michiru's heart was beating so fast it was unbelievable. Michiru put her arms around Haruka's neck, it was somewhat cold but she didn't care.

Finally, the two released and Haruka smiled and so did Michiru.

"What's it like?" Haruka asked curiously as Michiru looked confused.

"Eh?" Michiru said a bit confused.

"Kissing a cute vampire such as me," Haruka said as Michiru slapped the blonde vampires arm.

"You're full of yourself. Other than that, lovely what about me?" Michiru asked curiously.

"Perfect, just like you," Haruka said as they two stood there, just gazing into each other's eyes.

After about ten minutes of pure silence, Haruka cleared her throat and smiled.

"That was my first kiss," Haruka told Michiru. "I'm 622 years old and never kissed anybody." Michiru looked shocked.

"Mine...too..." Michiru muttered. "I guess we're on the same page."

"I guess," Haruka said. "You're so cute Michi, is it okay for me to call you that?"

Michiru twirled her hair. "If I can call you Ruka," Michiru said. "Now, let's see this house more."

Michiru and Haruka continued to walk around the house, Michiru's heart was still beating in her chest.

"Oh, this way," Haruka said taking Michiru to a child's room. Of course, like the other parts of the house, it was dusty. "This is my room."

Michiru walked in the room and saw a little teddy bear with a bow on it. She picked it up, it was still in good shape. One of its eyes was messing and some parts of the stiches had come undone, but it was cute. She dusted some of the dust off and coughed handing the bear to Haruka.

"I got this for my seventh birthday," Haruka told Michiru. "My mom made it for me. I always talked to him, told him my secrets, and took him everywhere. When I grew up, after my mom died, I forgot about him. I really regret that now."

"Your past in painful, Haruka," Michiru said. "I couldn't go on knowing that was all part of my life."

"Michiru," Haruka said as Michiru looked at her. "I want you to keep this."

"But, but, but...it's yours," Michiru insisted. "Your mom made it for you after all."

"I know, but I want you to keep it," Haruka said. "Since during the day I can't even with you, it's the least I can do."

Michiru took the bear and held it, and hugged Haruka.

"Haruka," Michiru said.

"Yes?" Haruka said with a loving tone.

"It's almost two in the morning," Michiru said. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for bed?"

"I guess I should, time to take you back," Haruka picked Michiru up and took her back to the city to her house. "What do you want to do tomorrow?"

"Later, tonight maybe here at my house?" Michiru asked. "Just the two of us. At 8 tonight?"

Haruka smiled. "I like that idea, now, I gotta go."

Haruka and Michiru kissed on the lips another time and Haruka then kissed Michiru cheek.

"Good night," Michiru said to Haruka as the blonde nodded and ran away fast as the wind passed by Michiru. "My little vampire."

Michiru looked the bear, she didn't want go fix it because it could make her vampire mad. Michiru went in her house and got ready for bed.

-Makoto's apartment 10:00 am-

"Why did you call us here, Mako-chan?" Minako asked. "I was showing Taiki, Seiya, and Yaten around."

"Well..I'm worried," Makoto told the blonde who sat on her couch holding a green pillow.

"About what?" Rei asked looking at Makoto's serious face.

Makoto looked at Rei, Minako, Usagi, and Ami.

"I'm worried that Haruka will suck Michiru's blood," Makoto said. "I mean, she is a vampire after all."

Rei looked at Makoto for a second. "But she seems like a nice vampire," the raven haired girl said.

"It could've all been an act," Makoto said.

"I know!" Usagi said as the other girl's looked at her. "We can send Rei-chan to Haruka-san! I mean, they are fsmil, both being vampires."

"Will you shut up with that!" Rei screamed. "Geez."

"Stop it guys," Ami said. "Guys, Michiru is our friend, we need to trust her." Ami pushed her glasses up her nose.

"I say we snoop! See what they're really up to!" Minako said as if it was a competition.

"Yeah!" Everyone except Ami said.

"I have a bad feeling," Ami said as her eye twitched and she sighed.

-Michiru's house 11 am-

Michiru cleaned the house humming to herself, she was surprised the girls hadn't phoned yet.

Then suddenly...it rang.

"Good morning," Michiru said as she cleaned the table.

"Hey Michiru, what are you up to later tonight?" Makoto asked curiously.

"Uhm, I have a date with Haruka tonight at my house," Michiru said rubbing the back of her neck. "Why?"

"We were wondering if you wanted to go shopping tonight," Makoto lied.

"Sorry, I promised Haruka," Michiru said. "You guys can come over now if you want or we can go get a drink now."

"Sure," Makoto said. "At Crown at 2:00 pm?"

"Alright," Michiru said.

-2:00 pm..Crown-

"There she is," Minako said looking at Michiru walking in the door. "Hey Michiru-chan! Over there!"

Michiru walked over to where the girls were and sat down with a milk shake.

"What's wrong?" Michiru said looking at everyone's faces. Makoto looked worried, Usagi looked dazed out, Ami looked at her tea, Minako played with a strand of her hair, and Rei just tapped her fingers on the table.

"That is..." Ami said.

"We think Haruka-san is dangerous," Rei said honestly.

"What?" Michiru said. "I've been around her for awhile and she loves me."

"We know that," Rei said relaxed. "It's just, she can suck your blood."

Usagi giggled for a second. "Just like you when you're angry," the bunny said.

"I'm not a vampire!" Rei yelled and people looked over as she blushed.

"Guys, thanks for worrying but I'm fine," Michiru said. "Haruka tells me her secrets, she feels like my other half. I really can't describe how I feel for her."

"Wow, that is a lot of love then," Minako said.

"I need to go guys, don't worry. I'm fine," Michiru said as she got up and left.

"Are we still gunna snoop?" Minako asked.

"Oh yeah," Rei said.

-7:45 pm- Michiru's house-

Michiru had changed into skinny jeans with an aqua colored top. She had taken a shower and cleaned herself up for the vampire. There was then a knock.

"She's here early!" Michiru cheered to herself. Michiru ran to the door and saw the blonde vampire who had blood on her cheek.

"Hey there," Haruka said, her teal eyes beautiful as usual.

"Uh, Haruka you have some blood on your cheek," Michiru said as Haruka put her finger on a cheek and ate the blood and Michiru flushed a little.

"Sorry Michiru," Haruka said remembering how she wouldn't eat in front of the girl. "I'm sorry Michiru, please forgive me!"

Michiru giggled and looked at Haruka. "It's okay," Michiru said. "Come in Haruka."

First the blonde gave Michiru some flowers and chocolate. The flowers were bright red roses and a heart shaped chocolate box.

Haruka walked in and hugged Michiru, giving her kisses.

-Outside Michiru's Window-

The five girls hud behind a bush.

"Guys, this is wrong," Ami told them. "We're being overprotective."

The other girls didn't listen and took out banqulers.

"What do you see?" Minako whispered to Makoto.

"They're kissing," Makoto said. "Uh, let's go."

The girls snuck away.

-In the house-

"I smell something," Haruka said. "Like...how your friends smelt the other day."

"I knew it!" Michiru said disappointed.

"What?' Haruka asked confused.

"My friends have become overprotective since they learned your a vampire," Michiru told Haruka.

Michiru sat down on the couch and cried a little and Haruka came up and snuggled her.

"It's okay, they're only worried, don't be mad at them," Haruka said kissing her. "Now, let's relax together. What do you want to do?"

"Just be here with you," Michiru said as Haruka snuggled her and slid her hand up Michiru's back and made Michiru jump.

"I brought this again, Michiru," the blonde said. "Apple Cyder. I'll feed you with some chocolate."

Haruka got a glass off the counter she found, poured the Apple Cyder, and opened the chocolate.

"Open wide, Michiru," Haruka said feeding the girl some chocolate with some Apple Cyder.

"Haruka, you really are my other half," Michiru said.

"Same here. I'm not lonely, anymore..." Haruka said as the two snuggled closer if possible.

An: Did ya like it? Review plz!


End file.
